Love Hurts
by Yaoi Kidd
Summary: Daisuke is confused, because he has these strange feelings for Satoshi that he can't explain or understand...and he thinks it may be love, somthing that he just can't admit. Is it love? Or is somthing else causing these feelings...?
1. A Different Feeling Part 1

Love Hurts  
By: Chris Golden  
  
Daisuke Niwa walked through the doorway of his bedroom, dragging his feet in the process, and closed the door. His crimson eyes were half closed, and his messily-spiked red hair was a bit matted, like he had just gotten into a fight. He wore a baggy black tank-top that showed off his recently gained muscles, white shorts that showed his smooth muscular legs, and white sneakers that had some dirt smudges on them. On his way to his desk, he lazily kicked off his sneakers to the underside of his bed, and yanked off his pants tossing them into the clothes-hamper. He slunk into his desk chair, still wearing his black tank-top, white boxer-briefs and socks, and let his head lower to his desk with a clonk. His eyes slowly closed all the way, but were suddenly forced open all the way when a voice came to his door.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you okay? You didn't even say hello when you walked into the door. Is everything okay?...Daisuke?" pleaded his mother, with a bit of worry and anguish in her voice.  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes halfway again and sighed, wanting his mother to go away. He stood up, a bit wobbly, and put his right hand onto his desk and peered out his window into the starry, moonlit night. A few knocks came to his door, and he just stared at it, almost mesmerized by the knocks.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you there? Are you okay?" his mother asked, sounding worried now.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine. Just tired...Please go and let me sleep, I'm really tired and I kinda' don't feel good..." he managed to say in a weak voice.  
  
"Oh...Okay. Just let me know if you need anything. You just rest and feel better. I love you sweetie, goodnight." said his mother as she closed her eyes, held her hand against his door, and then turned around and left.  
  
Daisuke sighed with relief, and slumped over to his bathroom doorway and flicked on the lights, squinting as he did so. He took care of his business, and turned on the shower to semi-hot, dropped his clothes and socks into the bathroom clothes-hamper, and slid into the shower. He stood under the flowing fountain, as steam filled the room, and he put his head back, letting the water flow onto his face, feeling the water run down his sleek, smooth body. He let his head fall forward and opened his eyes, smiling slightly, almost devilishly. He grabbed the soap and began to clean himself, sudding up his body, imagining his friend, Satoshi Hiwatari, and then opened his eyes and let out a quite gasp. He couldn't imagine why he kept thinking of Satoshi, and it scared him a little.  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking of him?" he asked himself in a low, soft voice, "Why is he always on my mind? Am I in love with him or something, like I was with Risa? How can that be...? I just don't understand myself anymore..."  
  
The water began to get cold as he stood there thinking to himself, so he slowly twisted around and turned up the heat valve and the water temperature returned to normal. He shampooed and conditioned his hair with "Herbal Essences Original Sent" and again stood beneath the hot, running water. His thoughts returned to Satoshi, and the scene of the days events. Satoshi and himself had gone to the park that day, and had spent most of the day playing games that involved allot of jumping and athletic moves, something that Daisuke still didn't understand the concept of. He remembered looking at Satoshi during their picnic lunch, mesmerized by his light blue hair that shined in the sun and his dark blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, scanning Satoshi's sweaty, slightly dirt covered body, wearing no shirt with dirt covered yellow gym shorts and black sneakers. He just couldn't get over how hot Satoshi had looked, how sexy he was. And then it him, he DID love Satoshi, or had a crush at least.  
  
'Hot? Sexy? What the hell? He's a guy!' he thought to himself a bit confused, ' How can I like someone like him? He's the one that's trying to catch Dark, so I'm in danger. What in the world is wrong with me?'  
  
Daisuke raddled his mind until there was no hot water left. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, dripping wet with water running down his body and falling to the floor. He grabbed his towel from the wall hook and wrapped it around his waist as he strode into his room. His body glistened in the moonlight, showing off his toned abs, small built chest, and biceps. He walked quietly up to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulled out a pair of dark purple boxers, and dropped his towel to the floor. He slipped the boxers on, picked up his towel tossing it into the hamper, and stood up straight. As he turned to walk to his bed, his image in the dresser mirror caught his eye and he looked at himself, wondering why what was happening to him was happening, but broke himself away. He sauntered over to his bed, slid under the covers, and grabbed the television remote. Turning on the TV, he put his right arm up behind his head and stared at the TV, eyes half closed, as "Sailor Moon" played on the Anime Channel. After the show, he bored of TV and turned it off with the remote. He laid in bed, eyes half closed, and stared at the ceiling. His eyes began to feel heavy, so he rolled over onto his stomach, head facing opposite of the wall, and then closed his eyes. After lying with his eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity to Daisuke, his thoughts drifted back to Satoshi once again. Images of Satoshi running across the rocks at his family's estate that Daisuke visited a mere week before, filled his mind's eye. He could see Satoshi sprint from rock to rock, wearing nothing but green sweat pants, flip thought the air, and land in the shallow water in the center of the rocky courtyard on the side yard of the Hiwatari estate. But his thoughts soon faded away as sleep took over his mind. He smiled as he drifted, knowing that the next day would be filled with more visions of his precious Satoshi. 


	2. A Different Feeling Part 2: The Dream

Love Hurts  
Ch. 2, A Different Feeling Part 2: The Dream  
By: Chris Golden  
  
The warm morning sun broke through the glass of Daisuke's window, and bathed him in warmth. Daisuke squinted his eyes slightly from the sudden light, and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes slightly, and moaned in annoyance from the churning in his groin.  
  
'Damn dreams...' thought Daisuke with a bit of annoyance.  
  
He yawned, stretched, and scratched his smooth chest as he stood up.  
  
'All well...I need to get ready to go...' Daisuke noted to himself, as he rubbed his eyes again.  
  
He sauntered into the bathroom for his morning business, but was stopped by stepping on Wiz who was sleeping in the middle of the room.  
  
"Kyu!!! Kyu!!!" squealed Wiz as he darted onto Daisuke's bed twitching from the shock it just went through.  
  
Daisuke smiled softly and looked at his poor pet with a bit of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Wiz! I told you enough times to either sleep in my bed or yours. Serves you right, but I'm still sorry. Forgive me?" said Daisuke whole-heartedly, making Wiz smile and practically purr.  
  
"Kyu! Kyu, ky!" purred a happy Wiz.  
  
"Cool. Thanks for forgiving me Wiz," said a sleepy Daisuke, as he walked into the bathroom, flicking the light on as he entered. He shut the door behind him, as Wiz stared at him with a happy little face.  
  
Daisuke took care of his business, washed his hands, and strolled out of the bathroom and into his closet. He searched through his clothes, picking out what to wear for his mall trip with Risa, Riku and Satoshi. He finally found what he was looking for: a white, long sleeve, collard, cuff less, button up shirt. He pulled it on over his crimson hair, walked over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans, and slid them on. After having his clothes on, he tottered into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and his "Curve" cologne, combed his hair, and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light on the way out. He thought for a minute, and walked over to his shoe rack. He grabbed a pair of black sandals, and slithered his feet into them. After making sure his room was picked up, he put on his silver watch and ring, his green beaded necklace, and stuffed his wallet into his back right pocket as he toddled out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. On his way down the stairs, his mother walked by the foot of the staircase, and saw him practically flying down.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, hunny?" questioned his mother with a look of curiosity on her face, "I thought you didn't feel good last night?"  
  
Daisuke knew he was in for a long lecture if he didn't tell the truth, so he just smiled at his mother happily and jumped down the last few steps to meet her.  
  
"I'm going to the mall with a couple friends. I don't know how long we'll be there, but I'm supposed to meet them at the bus stop at 9:00, and I'll be late if I stay any longer. And yes, I WAS feeling kind of under the weather last night, but I feel better now, I promise. So I'll see you later, okay?" blurted Daisuke with a huge grin on his face, making his mother smile uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay sweetie, you can go. But if you don't feel good again, just call me on your cell, na? I'll be home most of the day," said his mother, beaming with a smile. She kissed Daisuke on the forehead and headed into the kitchen.  
  
'Whew...close one. That was easier then I was expecting. All well! Better be off before I really am late! It's already 8: 52!' Daisuke thought to himself as he gazed at his watch on the way out the door.  
  
'Oh yeah, what you said was REAL clever! Pa-leez! I could have even been more creative then THAT,' blurted Dark mentally at Daisuke, trying to irate him, and it worked.  
  
'Hey! What I said was true! I just didn't tell her who I was going with. She'd freak if she knew Satoshi was going. So anyway, I didn't have to be creative, so step off Dark!' snapped Daisuke mentally.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah...Whatever kid. You still could have been a little more creative with the story, added something to it. You're such a goody- goody!' taunted Dark with a grin only Daisuke could see.  
  
Daisuke just clenched his fists, but he knew Dark wasn't worth arguing with, not now anyway. He was just worried about making it to the bus stop on time. That part he did lie about, was he never told his mother who he was planning on hanging out with...Satoshi. She'd flip if she knew.  
  
'But then again, when doesn't she,' Daisuke thought to himself as he rounded the corner to the street he was supposed to meet Risa, Riku and Satoshi on.  
  
He peered at his watch and sighed with relief that it said 8:59. Now Risa couldn't bitch at him for being late. He laughed to himself with a grin on his face. He was halfway down the street to the bus stop, when he saw blue out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left, and saw Satoshi walking with his nose stuck in a little book. His ice blue hair shined in the sun, gleaming in the bright warm sunlight. Daisuke could see his eyes almost perfectly, even at side view. They were beautiful sapphire orbs, oceans that any girl could, and do, drown in, along with him. Daisuke shook that thought from his head, and continued to stare at Satoshi as he walked along, his ice blue hair gently being tossed around by the cool summer wind. He wore a tight, dark green sleeve less shirt that clung to his tight, muscular chest, almost seeming to small for him. His bottoms were dark blue jeans, with dark brown sandals to match. He looked perfect, Daisuke decided, not noticing what he was thinking. At the same moment, Satoshi took one hand from his book and pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit, making Daisuke giggle.  
  
'Damn he's so cute...Ack! I mean...He's...-' Daisuke started to think to himself before-WHAM!-he was knocked out by a pole that he carelessly ran into while staring at his ice prince.  
  
Daisuke looked around with a confused look on his face. He was surrounded by a thick fog, that practically engulfed him.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" spoke a calm, soft voice as a hand landed on his right shoulder, making him almost wet himself.  
  
"Whoa!!!" exclaimed Daisuke, as he flopped to the ground, clutching his chest, breathing heavily.  
  
"Gee kid, I didn't know you could be so skittish," gloated Dark, arms across his chest.  
  
Daisuke turned around at hearing that familiar voice and almost fainted from seeing Dark, in person, in the flesh.  
  
"What the hell!?" exclaimed Daisuke, utterly confused about the situation he was now in.  
  
"What? You weren't expecting to see me in my own body? Well, now you do," said a calm Dark.  
  
Daisuke's breathing returned to normal as he stood up, dusting himself off. He peered around, trying to make out his surroundings. Everything was shrouded in fog and darkness, so he couldn't make anything out.  
  
"Where in the world are we, Dark?" questioned Daisuke in a calm voice.  
  
"You don't know? It doesn't surprise me that you don't..." Dark said in a low voice, "But to tell you the truth, I'm not to sure myself. I do believe we're in your mind. It's almost like a dream, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Well...I guess that makes sense...But what's the whole point?" asked Daisuke still stumped.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon, na?" said Dark with a smile.  
  
Daisuke just sighed, and glared around again. Out of nowhere, a small area not to far from Dark and himself, cleared of fog and two figures appeared. They were in shadow, but Dark knew who they were, but he didn't dare say anything. Daisuke just looked on with confusion, and scratched his head. After a moment of silence, the two figures began to speak.  
  
"Really...? You really mean that...?" asked one of the figures, sounding like they were crying almost.  
  
"Yes. With all my heart, I've never been so serious, or so sure about anything in my life. Do you think I'd lie to you?" said the other with a flat tone in their voice, having a hint of happiness to it.  
  
"Well no, course not...I just can't believe that you feel the same way that I do, after all this time. I wish I had told you sooner. But we're together now, that's all that matters," spoke the first voice softly.  
  
"Everything is alright now Niwa-san...so don't worry. Let's get back to the house before everyone starts to worry. The girls will kill us if we miss anymore of their party," said the second voice happily.  
  
Daisuke's jaw practically dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe his ears as he watched the scene. He was absolutely confused and stunned, but not as much so until after the shadows gained life. The first shadow had spiky, crimson hair and ruby tinted eyes. He wore a black formal shirt and matching black dress pants and black shoes. Daisuke swore it was himself, only older. Then the second shadow gained life as well, and his reaction was no different. The shadow's hair became an ice blue, semi long and messy. He wore glasses that sat in front of pools of sapphire blue oceans, making Daisuke gasp. The blue haired boy wore a white dress shirt with matching black dress pants and black dress shoes. Both of the now colored shadows looked like they belonged at a formal dance, or something of the like. As they stood amongst the clearing, they slowly moved into one another, their faces slowly becoming closer to one another. Daisuke gasped again, his eyes widening with surprise and confusion, and then the two colored shadows met, their lips interlocked and Daisuke felt a jump in his chest. Clutching his chest, Daisuke breathed a little heavier and peered back at Dark who was grinning, almost evilly. Daisuke turned his gaze immediately back to the colored shadows, still embraced with one another, and then the fog engulfed them, and Daisuke's sight went white.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is he okay!?" exclaimed a worried Risa, as Riku ran around in circles panicking.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure he's fine. He's breathing properly," said Satoshi in a calm voice, as he hovered over Daisuke's unconscious body.  
  
Out of no where, Daisuke began to squirm and twitch a bit, making the group jump and bringing Riku's circle running to a halt.  
  
"Ugh...Sa...Sa...Sat...Satoshi..." mumbled an unconscious Daisuke, his eyes squinted slightly as he spoke.  
  
Risa, Riku and Satoshi looked at Daisuke with puzzled appearances on their faces, and then the girls gave Satoshi a confused gaze, then changing their faces to grins. At that moment, Daisuke's eyes slowly fluttered open, making the girls and Satoshi sigh with relief. Daisuke sat up, shook and scratched his head, looking around as his vision cleared. He slowly stood up with wobbly legs, with Satoshi's help. After sitting down on the bus stop bench, he stared at Satoshi with blank eyes.  
  
"What happened? Did we miss the bus?" mumbled Daisuke, no expression on his face.  
  
"Well, Daisuke sweetie, you ran into a pole looking at something, and you were out for a good fifteen minutes, and no, we didn't miss the bus. It's late, thank god," replied Riku with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks 'Satoshi'," blurted Risa sarcastically, nudging her sister's arm with annoyance.  
  
"Your welcome Risa! Anytime!" said Riku happily, a smile on her face, while Risa glared at her with utter annoyance and sighed.  
  
Daisuke just shook his head, trying to remember what happened, but all he could think about was his dream. He didn't know what to make of it, if it was just a dream, or a premonition.  
  
'I'm sure that you'll find out sooner or later, na?' interrupted Dark, grinning ear to ear.  
  
'Butt out, jerk! Mind your own business and stay out of mine! This is my day to have fun with my friends, so just go off and do whatever it is you do,' blurted Daisuke mentally.  
  
Daisuke received no reply from his smart mouthed alter ego, so he just sat on the bench, relaxing. He was about to drift off to sleep before he heard the bus rounding the corner. He sighed to himself, and stood up pulling out his wallet. As the bus pulled up to him and his friends, they all boarded the bus, Risa and Riku first, followed by Satoshi, and Daisuke last. As they stood waiting for the girls to pay the driver, Daisuke peered up in front of him, and almost fell over, for the rear of Satoshi was directly in front of him, causing the annoying churning in his groin once more.  
  
'Damn...nice ass...Ah! No! No-no-no-no-no!! Don't think like that...' rambled Daisuke in his mind, 'I can't...couldn't...won't...think of Satoshi- san like that, it's just not right...and yet...he DOES have a nice ass...'  
  
'HA! And you think you don't have the hot's for blue boy!? You may be naive, but your defiantly not ignorant. Just get it over with! Admit it! You like Satoshi Hiwatari!!!' mocked Dark in an arrogant tone, making Daisuke want to pummel him.  
  
'Shut up! Leave me and my feelings alone...!' mumbled Daisuke angrily.  
  
'Yeah, yeah...You'll admit it soon enough.' said Dark in a calm voice, causing Daisuke to wince in annoyance.  
  
Without a response from Daisuke, Dark wondered into the farthest part of Daisuke's mind, and Daisuke smiled with relief. He paid the driver after Satoshi, and they all made their way to the back of the bus, lounging on the comfortable seats that were newly installed.  
  
"Comfortable seats, na? They just installed them," said Satoshi with a small smile.  
  
The girls both nodded in response and Daisuke just stared out the window.  
  
"Yeah..." mumbled Daisuke, his response barely noticed.  
  
As he stared out into the city, cars whizzing by the bus, Daisuke's thoughts drifted to his dream, and what it might mean, as his friends socialized about what the mall plans consisted of. Daisuke didn't talk much, for he was lost in thought, and being lost in thought, caused him to once again drift off into sleep, until they reached their destination.  
  



	3. Feelings and Enlightenment

Hello one and all! Thanks for reviewing my story thus far! I've been having fun, and I plan on making this story a long one, consisting of romance, romantic drama, angst, and the like. It's a Yaoi, so if you don't like that type of stuff, then don't read this story, lol. I'm sorry if the monolog isn't as good as some people, but I promise it will get better as time goes on, and I promise things will get MUCH better in the next chapter, which is coming VERY soon. It will consist of a deeper plot, explaining more, and will be one of the best chapters in this story...or I'm hoping at least, lol. Well...that's it for now. I will have shout-outs at the end of the chapter. Thanks again everyone! Later days!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They belong to the original storywriter, Yukiru Sugisaki, published by TOKYOPOP. (Sorry it took so long to put in a disclaimer, and I'll add one every few chapters, to keep it up to date.)  
  
Love Hurts  
  
By: Chris Golden  
  
Ch. 3, Feelings and Enlightenment  
  
"Admit it! You like him! You like the Prince of Frost!"  
  
"No! Just leave me alone! GO AWAY!"  
  
"You like him, why don't you just admit it already?"  
  
"I don't! Just stop...please...please just stop..."  
  
"Stop!" screamed Daisuke as he jutted upward from his sleep on the bus seat.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed a surprised Satoshi, jumping back from the punch Daisuke through, just missing his face.  
  
Daisuke blinked a few times, confused as to what was going on. He peered around the back of the bus, glimpsing into the puzzled eyes of Risa and Riku, and then to Satoshi's ice pools. He couldn't understand what they were looking at, until he noticed his outstretched fist, clamped tightly. He blushed, pulling it back, curling up into the seat. That's when he noticed they were at the mall and the bus driver was waiting for them to step off of the bus.  
  
"Are you okay Daisuke-san?" questioned Satoshi confusedly.  
  
"Huh? What? Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream...," mumbled a sleepy Daisuke, rubbing his ruby orbs.  
  
"Well, we've been trying to wake you up for like, ten minutes!" said Riku firmly with an annoyed smile on her face, "And now we've lost almost fifteen minutes of good mall time. Now march your sleepy ass off the bus, Niwa-san, before I kick it!"  
  
Daisuke gulped as he stood up and stretched. He straightened out his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles, and stepped off the bus. He sighed with relief as his foot met the concrete of the parking lot, but was quickly turned into a gasp as he clumsily tripped over the curb, and fell towards the grass. Daisuke squinted his eyes, bracing himself for impact, yet never made contact. He peaked his eyes open, and blinked in confusion. He was hovering a mere foot above the grass. Turning his head around, he locked eyes with Satoshi, who was grinning and shaking his head. Daisuke felt himself being pulled upward, and was sat down on his feet, expected to catch his own balance. After regaining his footing, he turned to Satoshi who was still holding onto his chest by his underarms. He couldn't believe how right it felt to be in his arms, feeling a warm tingly sensation surge through his body as he absorbed the moment. Glancing down at Satoshi's arms, he noticed how perfectly built his arms were. He flushed a bright red, as crimson as his hair, and peered at Satoshi, who let go of him, much to Daisuke's dismay. Daisuke carefully climbed up the steps to the mall entrance with care, as Satoshi talked calmly with the girls.  
  
"Wow Satoshi! You're so sweet! I wish I could have a boyfriend like you! You're a regular prince charming!" clapped a happy Risa.  
  
"Yeah Hiwatari-san! A true 'Night In Shining Armor'!" chimed in Riku, with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks girls, but it's nothing big. Daisuke here is just out of it today. I'm sure he's not minding the attention though..." said Satoshi calmly as he looked at Daisuke from the corner of his eye, wearing a small smile on his face that made the girls practically melt on the asphalt stairs.  
  
Daisuke winced, and flushed red once again. He blocked out his thoughts, thinking of where he wanted to go, just so Dark couldn't chime in with his sarcastic comments. He immediately remembered that he had a shirt on hold at AE Japan, and a video game on lay away at EB Games of Japan, so he quickened his pace until he reached the top of the stairs, and waited at the large metal and glass doors for his friends, holding one open.  
  
"Thanks Daisuke!" said Riku happily.  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Risa in a low voice, smiling.  
  
Satoshi just nodded at Daisuke, who nodded in return. They all walked into the gigantic entrance of Tokyo Millennia, and were bathed in the cold air-conditioned atmosphere. They peered around, talking happily as they strolled down the first short hallway. Once they came to the fork, they all stopped and sat down on the edge of the black marble fountain. The fountain's statue was of two angels, one darker then the other, embracing one another in loving passion, yet holding daggers to one another's throat. Daisuke took note of this, for it was the first time he had noticed it's appearance in a different way. His attention was quickly brought back to his friends as Riku poked his chest in annoyance.  
  
"Daisuke-san! Anyone home?" asked Riku with a look of confusion on her face, mixed with annoyance.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm here. I was just thinking. What now?" he blurted, not really caring for what was going on.  
  
"Okay well, we need to know what everyone wants to do. Should we all stay together and take longer with what we want to do, or should we split up and do what we all need to do first and then meet up to finish off together, or just split off and periodically meet, or what?" stated Riku almost slurring from talking so fast, making Daisuke a little dizzy.  
  
"Heh, well, I think we should get done what we each need to get done now, and then have fun together, that way it's more fun. Sound good?" beamed Daisuke, smiling happily at Riku.  
  
"That's great! See Risa, I told you he'd decide for us!" gloated Riku with a look of arrogance in her eyes.  
  
"So, we all split here, do what we need to do, and then meet back here right afterwards, na?" asked Satoshi, trying to get the conversation over with quickly.  
  
"Yes," blurted Risa swiftly, "Me and Riku need to go check something real quick, and we'll meet you guys back here."  
  
"Okay. I need to go pick up a chip for my computer at the electronic store, so I'll only be a few as well. What about you Daisuke?" said Satoshi with a warm stare.  
  
"I just have to pick up a shirt and a video game, but it won't take long," said Daisuke blankly.  
  
They all stood up with nods, and went their separate ways, each in a different direction.  
  
  
  
Satoshi walked quietly into the electronic store, and winced in annoyance as the "ding" of the door went off.  
  
"Welcome to Electronic Comp.!" called one of the employee's to Satoshi, who just nodded in reply.  
  
He walked to the back of the store and searched the self for what he was looking for. It took him all about ten seconds to scan the ten foot by five foot rack to find what he was looking for. He picked it up, being the last one on the shelf, and sauntered over to the check out line to buy it. Once he reached the cashier, he handed her the box with a blank look on his face. The cashier gave him a puzzled look, with a bit of sweat on her forehead.  
  
"You okay kid? You have like, no emotion in your eyes," said the girl calmly.  
  
"I'm fine, just not in a good mood. How much is it?" blurted Satoshi, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh, sorry! It's $43.69. Will that be it?" questioned the cashier, sounding a little nervous.  
  
"No, that's all. Oh, and a small bag please," said Satoshi blankly, handing the cashier the Yen.  
  
"Here you are sir. Have a nice day..." uttered the cashier, handing him the bag with a shaky hand.  
  
Satoshi stuffed the bag into his little brown backpack and strolled out of the store, wanting to get away from the stares of the people still in line.  
  
'What the hell did I do anyway?' Satoshi asked himself.  
  
'Maybe they knew you were gay, and were wanting you out the establishment or something,' taunted Krad with a smirk that made Satoshi red with annoyance.  
  
'Oh screw off and shut up, Krad. Just mind your own damn business for one frigging day,' blurted Satoshi mentally at his alter ego.  
  
'Yeah, whatever Icy. You just have fun with your precious Daisuke- kun,' said Krad with a smile as he snuck into the darkness of Satoshi's mind.  
  
Satoshi sighed with relief as he stood in the middle of the walkway, people looking at him with odd gazes. He just rolled his eyes and walked down towards the black marble fountain, he thoughts drifting to Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Daisuke strolled down the long east hallway of Japan Millennia, his eyes shifting periodically from side to side, checking out what new items stores were advertising in the display windows. Nothing interesting caught his eyes, until he saw two children running around a large potted plant in an enclosed area set with tables and chairs. One of the children, was a boy with short crimson colored hair, smiling happily as he chased the other boy. The boy being chased bore an arctic shade of hair, longer then the scarlet haired child. They both giggled happily as they circled the plant, calling to one another in giddy voices. This caused Daisuke to smile, his mind drifting to Satoshi and how he can't stand not being able to hold onto him under the covers of Satoshi's bed. His thought's caused the annoying churning in his groin yet again, making him pout, turning his glance forward just in time to step out of the way of a tall, dark haired man running through the walkway. Time seemed to almost pause briefly as the man passed Daisuke, their eyes meeting, and then resuming as two mall police chased after the raven-haired man.  
  
"Stop! Thief!" cried one of the mall police, expecting someone to actually be able to help.  
  
Daisuke grinned, remembering all the times he was in a similar situation at the Hiwatari family's art museum, being run down by Satoshi's squad as Dark laughed maniacally jumping through the nearest window. He turned forward again and continued his journey to the walkway's end. After arriving at AE Japan, Daisuke sauntered to the counter and smiled happily at the cashier.  
  
"Konichiwa Yuri-san!" greeted Daisuke with a beaming smile on his face.  
  
"Konichiwa Daisuke-san," replied Yuri happily, smiling contently at Daisuke.  
  
"Is my shirt still here? I finally have the Yen," asked Daisuke with a small laugh.  
  
"Of course Daisuke-san, I've been saving it for you. You're lucky, I could get in trouble for doing this," said Yuri, smiling calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry for troubling you Yuri-san. But...I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I can't talk today. I'm with friends, and they're probably waiting for me, so I'll try and come around later on," said Daisuke happily.  
  
"It's no problem for you. You're my best, and favorite customer," smiled Yuri.  
  
"Cool, thanks. It's still $30 right?" asked with Daisuke, smiling nervously.  
  
"Actually, it's on sale now. 35% off. So it's $20.50," giggled Yuri.  
  
"No way!? Totally awesome! Now I can buy something else!" exclaimed Daisuke, giggling happily.  
  
Daisuke handed Yuri the Yen, and waited for her to put it into the register and print the receipt. After the receipt was printed, Yuri folded the shirt neatly and put it into a bag with the receipt and handed it to Daisuke, still smiling happily.  
  
"Thanks Yuri-san," mumbled Daisuke, his thoughts drifting around Satoshi.  
  
"Your welcome Daisuke-san...You have a dreamy look in your eyes. Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Yuri with an evil smile, poking Daisuke's forehead. Daisuke gulped, swallowing hard.  
  
"Uh-n-no! You know me, daydreaming as usual. Heh, heh..." stumbled Daisuke, trying to cover up his front side with the bag.  
  
"Mm-hmm...Sure. Well, have a nice day Daisuke-san. Come again," said Yuri with a wink.  
  
"L-later Yuri-san!" replied Daisuke as he toddled out the store's entrance.  
  
After reaching the walkway, Daisuke wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief. He put a finger to his chin thinking, pondering what to do next.  
  
"Oh! The game! My bad," Daisuke mumbled to himself.  
  
Daisuke strolled down the hallway once more, reaching several stores down from AE Japan and across the way, and walked through the buzzer entry of EB Games of Japan. He asked the cashier for his game, and paid, walking out the door stuffing the game into his clothing bag. As he walked down the walkway, he held his hands behind his head, elbows extended, and allowed his thoughts to drift once again. He peered ahead of him, as to not run into anyone or anything as he swam in his own thoughts.  
  
'Why don't you just marry him for crying-out-loud?' asked Dark out of nowhere.  
  
'Because he doesn't like me like that, and he probably never will. Where did that come from anyway?' replied Daisuke as he zoned.  
  
'Well, every time I go to talk to you, you're thinking of Satoshi. It's like you're in love with him or something,' stated Dark.  
  
'Yeah well...I don't, thank you very much. I don't know what I think. Plus, it's none of your damn business, so do me a favor and don't worry about it,' blurted Daisuke mentally, annoyance in his voice.  
  
'Whatever kid. You keep telling yourself that. I forget what I wanted to tell you anyhow. Talk to you later...' sighed Dark, once again sliding into the corner of Daisuke's mind.  
  
Daisuke continued to walk down the breezeway, his tongue sticking out in boredom. He thought to himself about what Dark had said, and about what he had been feeling the past few days.  
  
"Could...it be...love? Why must my life be so complicated...?" Daisuke whispered to himself.  
  
He kept his pace, his mind drifting in the notions of his feelings.  
  
Hello everyone! How did you like the chapter? I'm sorry again for the monolog, it could be better, but if you disagree, let me know! I need to know what to improve on for future chapters. Speaking of which, anyone have any ideas for the next chapter or one in the future? I'll make sure that you get a shout-out and named for the idea, promise. And don't be afraid to put negative things in the review section. I know how to take it, lol. Well...I guess that's it for my "editor's note"...now for the shout-outs! Later days!  
  
Jade Starr: MY BESTEST FRIEND Nicki!!! She's my editor, and I'd be lost without her! Read her stories, they're totally awesome, and she's where I learned from, which means she's WAY better then me! Lol. I LOVE YOU NICKI!!!  
  
Chibis Unleashed: You've given me a spark of inspiration to keep this story going. You and everyone else have kept my spirits up. Keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Atealia: Thanks allot to you! Your words inspired me allot to keep the story going, and to keep up the plot that I've got going. Keep reading! Thanks!  
  
KirbY4: Thanks for the comment, it also helped me to keep writing. Keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Sesshymoon25: Thanks for your short comment, it was the last one that helped me get started on chapter 3. Keep reading! Thanks! 


End file.
